He was dating my sister!
by KCcutepup
Summary: In modern day time, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku are all in a band. But what happens when they go on tour and leave their best friend, Kagome, behind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or any of the other characters and if I did, I promise that I would share them with you!

Summary: This story takes place in modern time and Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga are all in a band and are Kagome's best friend.

Sorry… I suck at summaries...

They were all staring at me! So I ran out the door and screamed "I'm not coming back!" I look to see if they are even going to try to stop me. They are standing completely still, just staring at the TV. Then they just look at me not even making an effort to stop me. They are just staring. I whisper as I start to run away '' Omg they don't care about me at all! They didn't even like me! My own family! And this is all because of the stupid forth of July!

Like this is the first time, YEAH RIGHT! Me and my family fight everyday! This time it's about when I want to go see the fire works but noo they want to go out to dinner at a very nice restaurant! They tell me how fancy it is then they say, 'Oh and we are leaving you home!'" By this point I am running thinking about all the fights me and my family have had and I am thinking that they never really loved me I was just someone who was forced to do their chores! My head starts to hurt horribly, so bad that I can't run any more.

I lean against a wall in an ally. My heads hurting, my eyes are burning from all the tears, my legs are numb because I have been running so long... 3.5 miles to be exact, and my heart is throbbing because I realize that I have I have been living a nightmare! I then begin to feel very dizzy because of the pain from my head and my heart. One problem though is that I am in a horribly dark ally! I see a dark figure walking towards me then I past out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or any of the other characters and if I did, I promise that I would share them with you!

Summary: This story takes place in modern time and Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga are all in a band and are Kagome's best friend.

Sorry… I suck at summaries...

Kagome's Point of View

I woke up in a very familiar bed but it's not mine. I remember this room from years ago then I realize where I am at. I'm at an old friends place that I haven't seen in a few months because my family kept me in the house to do their chores. I was grounded during those months because I went out side to see my friends and I had forgotten to dust the TV. I have no clue how I got to this house or even this room and everything is so fuzzy. I realize that there is something on the dresser and it's a picture. It's me and Koga acting like goofballs. I hear the door open down stairs and I am very excited to see Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku so I decided to go down stairs. I am about to walk into the living room and a hand covers my face. I recognize who it is so I don't scream like I would normally do when a hand out of no where just covers your face.

"Hey Sesshomaru? Why is your hand covering my face?" I ask.

"You don't really want to go in there." Sesshomaru warns

"Why..?" I ask cautiously.

"Because….I wanted to umm…. ask you what you are doing here?" Sesshomaru asks in a way that is very unlike him.

" Um I don't really know I just woke up here….." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh so how you are doing?" Sesshomaru asks, thinking "How long are they gunna take!?"

"Ok I guess…" I say not really getting why Sesshomaru won't let me in there.

"Another fight with the family?" Sesshomaru asks already knowing that the answer to his question was a yes.

"Maybe…" I said and looked down tears forming in her eyes.

'Ok usually she never cries when it comes to her family' Sesshomaru thought " Hey what's wrong?" He said while hooking his finger under her chin.

"Nothing ….. I will tell u later…" I said fully aware that he knew that I was lying.

"Ok, but you better tell me later!" He said with a playful grin on his face. He was only ever like this when he was with Kagome.

"You know I will." I said laughing a little at his playfulness.

Sesshomaru looks into the living room looks into the living room. 'They are still at it! Hurry up you idiot I am ashamed to call my friend'

"Hey I smell pancakes!!" I said and turned around to run to the kitchen but in order for you to get to the kitchen, you have to run through the living room first. She stops dead in her tracks when she reaches the living room.

Sesshomaru whispers to himself "Oh why does Miroku have to make Pancakes at a time like this!"


End file.
